Gumdrops and Bloody Roses
by ThisIsMyPenNameMINE
Summary: He had cheated on her, when they were engaged. She didn't know why. She waited for him. Day after day. Only for him to leave again. It hurt her. Not that she would admit it. She left the day he told her. She was hurt, broken on the street. Then HE came along. HE saved her. HE loved her. HE treated her right. Kind of. -Bad Sum- -OOC- -No Flames-
1. Being Betrayed

I have no idea where this is going, but enjoy!

* * *

Fionna sighed wistfully, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger and petting her cat, Cake, soothingly. "He said he'd be back today," she murmured quietly, looking at the clock beside her, which read 11:43 PM. The cat purred beneath her hand, standing to rub against her, hoping for more attention. Sighing again, she pushed away Cake, standing up from the window seat and dusting herself off. She knew he tried his best to show up. Sometimes it just sucked. As she was turning around, she spotted a bright pink sleeve and squinted her eyes slightly, eying her fiancé in amusement as he grudged his way to the door.

"You're back!" She squealed happily, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug as he opened the door. Dropping the suitcase, he hugged her back just as tightly, picking her up and placing her on his shoes. He kissed her forehead and pulled back to smile lightly. "What's up with the suit, by the way?" She questioned, lifting a piece of the material between her thumb and index finger, trying not to think about how pink was his color. He sighed, laughing lowly and taking her off his shoes.

"The cleaners accidentally dyed them." He explained, turning in a slow, full circle, arms outstretched wide. "I think it suits me," he laughed again, "get it? Suit?" Fionna giggled softly, nodding her agreement. Then, she held out a hand expectantly.

"Where is it?" she demanded, and he laughed again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pink gumball. Quickly, she snatched it from his hand, and stuffed it into her mouth. It was traditional that he brings back a single gumball for her each time he came back from a business trip. This was too often for her liking. That's why she nicknamed him Gumball. He laughed yet again at her excitement, Gumball ruffled Fionna's hair as he passed, and looking slightly guilty as he took a seat in front of the cold dinner she had set out for him hours before. He picked at it for a bit, glancing back at Fionna as she distracted herself with Cake.

"Fionna," he finally said, regret lacing his tone, "I made a mistake." That caught Fionna's attention, and she left Cake lying on the floor as she made her way to Gumball. He stood up, taking her hands into his. "You know I love you," he said, keeping her gaze as confusion lit up her expression. Fionna nodded silently, as he brushed back her bangs, softly resting his hand on her cheek. "I- I cheated on you. Three months ago," he forced out, wanting to take back everything as betrayal lit up her eyes. "She's pregnant. And, I've been going to see her- not business." He admitted, she took a step back, opening her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "A-and, you're going to have to leave, she's going to be staying here." He murmured, this time, looking away from her.

Fionna felt her heart break. In silence, with tears trying to escape, she took off her ring, studying it once more; watching the inscription in the middle of the ring. _Until death do us apart. _A stray tear fell down her face, as she took a step forward, placing the ring into his hand, and taking a step back again. "I'm sorry," she heard him say, as she turned around. _Where would she go? _"It'll always be you, I'll always love you." _How would she survive? _"It was a mistake," _Would she be homeless? _"I can give you some money, to-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY," She yelled, another tear falling down her face, as she looked at him in dismay. "I don't need anything from you!" she yelled, hurt filled his gaze as she turned away, heading to their room to pack. _What would be of Cake? She couldn't leave her behind. _"This is my entire fault," she heard him mutter quietly in the other room, silently, she agreed with him. It _was _his fault after all. Soon, she was packed and ready to go. As she entered the other room, where he was waiting, she didn't look at him. Not as he stood up, to give her a hug. Which, she avoided by stepping back. Not when he said sorry again. Not when Cake followed her, hissing at Gumball. Not as it started to rain, and Cake quickly scurried under the safety of Fionna's hat. And definitely not when she started sobbing.


	2. Meeting Marshall

I didn't expect people to like that. ox o. Here, have this chapter too. Also, would you guys mind liking the Holiday wishlist here for a contest for me? profile?uid=4ffb82be13c38659180024d1#s/509037850114a55ade000330 If it doesn't pop up here, there's also a link on my profile.

* * *

Fionna continued on her way, taking slow, careful steps, head bowed to the ground. Her backpack lightly hit her back with each step. Raindrops splattered the ground around her, leaving a refreshing feeling to the air. Fionna was cold; the rain soaking into her clothes helped nothing. It was almost like the _world _had something against _her_. And for all she knew- maybe it did. Cake purred from under her hat, obviously content in her nice, warm spot. Fionna envied her, _a cat_.

Sighing, Fionna looked up, wondering where she should go. She had no parents, no close friends.. She never knew how lonely she really was before, she always had Gumball, it seemed. She felt _pathetic. _Sneezing suddenly, Cake hissed loudly, dragging her nails out as Fionna stumped over, due to the force. Fionna breathed in sharply of the pain, and carefully took off her hat with a straight face, placing Cake on the wet ground. Cake mewled in protest, following behind her.

After a few minutes of walking, Cake stopped suddenly, hissing lowly, causing Fionna to stop and face her. "What?" She complained, holding out her hands, just in time for a hard body to walk into her.

"Didn't see you there, shortie." His deep voice met her ears, and Fionna found herself blushing deeply, stepping back and muttering an apology. He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle; that caught her off guard. Not having anything to say, she started walking off; in the direction she was originally headed. He seemed to follow, feet clicking on the ground with each step he took. Cake was tense, fur sprung out, mostly on her tail. Finally, she stopped short, and heard him stop as well.

"Are you following me?" she demanded, facing him with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," was the cryptic answer she received. Fionna _almost _wanted to hit him. She let out a deep breath through her nose, continuing on her path again, taking a sudden right and hearing him follow.

"You are totally following me!" She accused, a finger held out, pointing toward him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I live right there," he pointed, causing her face to darken with a deep shade of pink. Her hand fell limply to her side, and she bowed her head to the ground. He laughed at her, brushing past her, only to stop dead. "Aren't you cold?" he questioned, stepping back to place a hand on her bare arm in shock, feeling the cold seep to his hand.

"Just a bit," she muttered honestly, rubbing her own hand down her arm and letting out a puff of breath, which fogged in the air in front of her. He frowned, putting his hand around her back and barely sparing Cake a glance before walking towards his house. "What're you doing?" she asked quietly, watching Cake try and keep up with them, while also trying to avoid the raindrops.

"Taking you someplace warm," he murmured, rubbing his hand along her arm, to try and heat it up. It was odd. She felt safe by him. Happy. She barely knew the dude- she didn't even know his name, for crying out loud! As if reading her thoughts, he spoke again, "My name is Marshall Lee." She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Marshall Lee," she repeated, testing it out, she liked the way his name felt. If that made any sense. "My name is Fionna." She greeted, he smiled slightly, unlocking his door and opening it, before stepping back, as Cake rushed in past him. He glared at the cat, and she hissed in return. Sighing, he allowed Fionna to step inside, closing the door behind her, and rushing around the house. Finally, he came back with a towel, boxers, and a big shirt.

As she stared, confused, he rubbed the back of his neck, smirking slightly. "Girls don't really leave clothes here, and I thought you might need a shower," he explained, Fionna's mouth fell open into a little 'o' in realization.

"Thank you," she said, taking the items from him and following him to the bathroom, where he pointed out a brush for her, then left her to shower.


	3. Counting Chances

Fionna got out of the shower a little over a half hour later, feeling refreshed and ultimately better. Quickly drying herself down with a towel, she slipped on the clothes, which were a bit too big for her. A hand latched onto the boxers, which would slip down otherwise, Fionna exited the bathroom, running into Marshall, who was carrying a pile of clothes in his hands.

The clothes flew in the air, as Fionna's face darkened considerably and she grabbed for clothes. "I'm s-so sorry!" She stuttered, Marshall chuckled, brushing it off as he picked up the clothes.

"No worries," he answered nonchalantly, taking the clothes she held in her hands and looking down at her. As she handed the clothes over, the boxers slipped down, as did a part of the shirt, falling over her shoulder. Quickly, she grabbed at the boxers, trying to keep them up, all the while, pushing the shirt back in place.

Seeing her struggled, Marshall frowned, sighing. "I'm washing your clothes right now, when they're dry you can put them back on and get out of those," he assured, finishing his walk down the hallway to place the clothes in a room. Once he was back in front of her, he seemed unsure of his next step. Fionna felt the same way? What did he have to do with her?

She was just a guest. She should be out tomorrow, hopefully. A second later, a low hissing met her ears. Looking down, she spotted Cake. Fionna picked up Cake, furrowing her eyebrows, and running her hand down the length of Cake's back. "Shhhh," Fionna soothed, then looked up to see Marshall glaring at the cat. What was it about those two?

Marshall slowly moved his eyes away from Cake, smiling at Fionna instead. "Let's go watch a movie." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her into his living room. Once in the living room, Fionna was forced onto a couch –which, to her, was Heaven- the comfortableness of it, at least-. He turned on a movie a second later, and then sat near her on the couch.

It was a romance movie. Where the guy had been caught cheating- which reminded her of Gumball. It saddened her immensely to think about him and she almost burst out crying again. Marshall seemed to notice her change in mood and neared her on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully, as if he did truly care. She almost lied to him, but something stopped her, telling her he'd see through her lie.

So, instead, she shook her head, and once again cried over the loss over her fiancé, but this time, she had someone to hold her. Soon enough exhaustion took over, and she found herself falling asleep in Marshall's arms. He was stroking her back, a slight smile on his face when Cake spoke up. "You leech, what're you doing? Interfering like this!?" She growled, standing on her hind legs and glaring at him.

He hissed, baring his fangs at her as he nestled Fionna closer to him. "You don't know anything, Cake, Gumball had his chance, and it's my turn now." He growled, looking down at the tear-stained face of Fionna.

She sighed unhappily, "Gumball won't appreciate this."


	4. Threatening Tragedies

Sorry about the delay guys, I'll try and start up the next chapter when I can. Hopefully, it'll be up next Sunday. ALSO, should I make a Facebook fan page? It would be for both my Fanfiction account, and Wattpad account, answer in the reviews. OH. And if you have ANY questions, feel free to message me so I can answer them- and try not to make them anonymous, otherwise I can't really answer them. ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"What do you mean the blood sucker has her?!" Gumball demanded; hands placed on hips and scowl in place.

"_I mean, _you better start fessing up and playing nice with him, before Fionna is taken away from you. _Completely._" Cake warned, Gumball moved quickly, slamming Cake against the wall behind her, which was easy, as she was unprepared.

"You aren't going to _let _him take her. You'll make _sure _that she doesn't trust him- no matter what." He ordered eyes dark and livid. Cake gulped, nodding, blonde strands of her fur fell down her in front of her eyes. She liked to think of it as luck, seeing as she no longer had to look at Gumball.

"Prince Gumball, sir, I can only do this for so long before I am unable to block the inevitable any longer." She warned, before managing to escape his grip and scampering off. Gumball growled as she left, punching the wall with a loud slam, and creating a dent. A girl entered the room then, a black haired beauty. Her brown eyes locked onto Gumball and she smirked.

"Oh, Gummy…" she purred, walking toward him and running her fingers down his chest seductively. "What has you so tense?" He growled, shoving her off him.

"Leave me alone, Caroline. You know you're only here because you're pregnant with my kid." Gumball hissed, glaring at her. She smirked again, body shifting as she transformed to look like Fionna.

"Oh, but don't you love me? I mean- you said it multiple times the day we _made love._" He glared at her, remembering that night. _He had been tricked- deceived. _He wished he could take it back- he should've known better.

"I don't love you, _Caroline,_ I love Fionna; but, you seemed to have ruined that for me." He hissed, looking at her in disgust. How could he _not _have noticed it wasn't Fionna? He must have missed her so much- that he was willing to believe anything, he tried to convince himself. But, somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he had noticed- he just hadn't cared.

Fionna woke up hours later, eyes dry and uncomfortable from crying, she sighed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Who knew crying was so _exhausting_? Marshall entered the room soon after she awoke, holding a small plate with some bacon and eggs on it. "Here, I brought you some food- but, I don't know what you like… so…" he placed the plate on her lap, and she smiled down at it.

"I'm fine with this, thank you!" She murmured, taking a piece of bacon and taking a bite out of it. Marshall smiled, careful to hide his fangs.

"Glad to like it," a silence filled the air, until the shrill ring of Marshall's phone went off, notifying him of a call.

"I better get this, eat up and just come out when you're down," he muttered, exiting the room.


	5. Resisting Ravishing

Sorry for the uper late update, guys. School and such. I SWEAR NEXT TIME IT'LL BE UP AROUND THIS TIME NEXT WEEK. I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING. Hopefully. Anyways. You know the drill. Any questions, tell me. I'll respond. AS LONG AS I CAN ANSWER VIA PM. Anyways. On with the story!

* * *

Fionna woke up hours later, eyes dry and uncomfortable from crying, she sighed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Who knew crying was so _exhausting_? Marshall entered the room soon after she awoke, holding a small plate with some bacon and eggs on it. "Here, I brought you some food- but, I don't know what you like… so…" he placed the plate on her lap, and she smiled down at it.

"I'm fine with this, thank you!" She murmured, taking a piece of bacon and taking a bite out of it. Marshall smiled, careful to hide his fangs.

"Glad to like it," a silence filled the air, until the shrill ring of Marshall's phone went off, notifying him of a call.

"I better get this, eat up and just come out when you're down," he muttered, exiting the room.

Marshall walked the hall quickly, purposely stepping on Cake's tail as he walked by, smirking as he answered the phone. "_What_?" He hissed quietly, walking further down the hall, to avoid listening ears.

"I want you to back off of Fionna." The voice on the other end demanded, sounding tired and stressed. Marshall smirked slightly, running his tongue over his fangs.

"I would, but you know, I actually _like _her." He answered casually, hearing the angry sigh of the other male.

"Marshall, you'd only ever have her until she grew dull to you, then you'd toss her to the side like trash." Gumball growled, Marshall's eyes sparked a deep black, and he hissed out a quiet breath.

"_I'd _leave _her_?! Says the one that cheated on her! MULTIPLE TIMES! I'd never hurt her, she's an amazing girl, and I'm not going to give her up that easily." He snapped, closing the call and breathing in deeply. Marshall heard footsteps coming from the direction of his room and headed over to them, assuming Fionna had finished her food.

She had, and an hour later found the two splayed on the couches in Marshall's living room, staring at the screen. "I want to watch it though," Marshall complained, dragging out each symbol in 'though'.

"I don't want to! It's too… you know… explicit…" Fionna blushed deeply, looking down as she said the last word, biting her lip. Marshall laughed at her. He. Actually. Laughed. "Hey! It's not funny…" she muttered, hitting him lightly on the arm playfully.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender and smiling at her. She grinned back. The silence afterwards was comfortable, filled in only by their breathing and the mumble of the TV in the background. Marshall was completely content at the moment, even as the burning desire to hold Fionna and tell her everything grew stronger.

He almost leaned in and brushed the hair that fell in front of her beautiful eyes away. He almost leaned in and kissed her forehead, telling her how long he had waited for this moment, because he really did _love _her. Already. Though, she wouldn't know he waited all these years. But, a question came to mind: would she ever be able to know about the world she really lived in? That Gumball was a candy prince? That Cake could talk? That Marshall was a vampire? That she had a prophecy to fulfill?

He wasn't sure he wanted her to know. She might consider him a monster. But, one day, she would be turned. She would be wed to the darkness that was him. She would be his queen. That is what was meant to happen, anyways. If everything works out in Marshall's favor. But.. could he really resist her?

He just had to be patient. Eventually, she would be happy. She would have everything she ever wanted. She will forget all about Bubble Butt.

She WILL be his.


	6. Finding Flame

**_Sorry for the overdue, short chapter. I have writer's block and it's difficult. Also, if you have ideas, share, share, share, share! _**

A week later Marshall found Fionna nervously pacing the room he had given her. She seemed stressed, with blond hair messed up to a hot-mess style on the top of her head, and her clothes from last night holding to her body. "What's wrong?" He asked casually, leaning on the doorframe, hoping worry didn't slip into his tone.

"Nothing," she assure distractedly, looking up at him but avoiding his eye.

"Nothing always means something," he prodded, curious as to why she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She stopped pacing.

"I said _nothing, _okay?!" She snapped, eyes narrowed to a slit. Marshall held his hands up in defense, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, hurt that she had snapped at him. Her eyes softened slightly when she heard the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. He just nodded, sighing.

"I'm going out for food, you want anything?" Fionna shook her head, frowning. Marshall exited the room, quickly leaving the house to her. It was about ten minutes later that a knock sounded at the door. Fionna's eyes flashed to it warily. She already knew who stood on the other side. Quietly, she walked to the door, twisting it open and peeking outside.

An orange haired, tanned man smiled at her. "Hello Fionna!" He greeted happily, stretching out his hand. She stretched her hand out as well, shaking it quickly, noting how it burned, before pulling back.

"Flame! What are you doing here?" She questioned, as if she had forgotten.

"You know why I'm here," he stated, narrowed eyes on her. "Where's Marshall?"

"He's upstairs," she lied, twisting her hands nervously. Flame's eyes widened as if he had been caught.

"I will return soon, Fionna, very soon." Flame warned, sending a look to the upstairs area, before turning around and running off.

Marshall was walking up the path to his house when he smelt it. _Flame Prince. _He stiffened, eyes shooting to the door. _Fionna. _Quickly, he ran inside, dropping the bags at the doorstep and slamming the door behind him.

He heard breathing at the far side of the house and sighed in relief. _He didn't take Fionna after all. Why was he here than? _Marshall knew Flame was a cheater- snatching up other people's _mates _when they weren't present.

He shouldn't have left her by herself in the first place.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.


End file.
